O Diario da Hinata Diario de uma ninja
by Leonan-HyuugaHinata
Summary: História em que a Hinata se vai encontrar entre um triângulo amoroso, com o Naruto e um ninja mistério. Ele fará de tudo para saber a sua identidade mas depois de a descobrir será que não desejará esquece-la?
1. Chapter 1

Diário da Hinata (Diário de uma adolescente ninja)

Nar… Naruto-kun. Revia novamente na minha mente a luta entre o Naruto e o Pein. Ainda me sentia culpada, simplesmente por não o ter conseguido ajudar. Sangue escorria pelo canto da minha boca depois do último ataque que sofrera do Pein. O batimento do meu coração era irregular, talvez ainda do choque e da brutalidade do ataque, ou por, finalmente, depois de 15 anos, ter conseguido arranjar coragem para me declarar ao Naruto. A última coisa que me lembro, momentos antes de perder os sentidos, foi de ver uma grotesca camada de chakra alaranjado a envolve-lo. Podia ter a certeza que o vira a transformar-se em Kyuubi. Pergunto-me quantas caudas terá ele libertado. Qual terá sido o impacto das minhas palavras sobre o Naruto-kun?

Uma adolescente submissa pela timidez e pelo amor não correspondido. Sempre desencorajada por um pai, que nos trata como se fossemos inúteis, considerada por todos uma fraca, pelo facto da minha irmã, mais nova que eu, me conseguir derrotar. Aprendi que nunca devemos desistir, mesmo que todos tentem nos convencer do contrário. Passei parte do meu tempo, refugiada no meu canto, sempre a chorar, a ver as coisas a acontecerem mesmo á frente dos meus olhos, sem nunca fazer nada. Nunca mais…

Acordei sobressaltada, com suor a correr-me pela face, como já acontecera em noites anteriores, vezes sem conta. A Tsunade-sama continuava em coma, para infelicidade de Konoha. Olhei para o relógio e reparei que já passava das três da manhã. Hoje será o dia em que o reencontrarei, desde… Senti receio de adormecer, com medo que sonha-se novamente.

Poucos minutos passaram e o cansaço começou a fluir, tal e qual como chakra. Os meus olhos fecharam-se lentamente e só voltaram a abrir quando alguém bateu à porta da mansão. A chuva batia nos vidros da janela na expectativa de entrar. Ouvia-se ao longe os trovões e os fortes clarões que originavam. Pela calma e o silêncio que assombrava a mansão, diria que a Hanabi já tinha ido para a escola, acompanhada pelo meu pai, Hiashi. Com alguma preguiça, empurrei os cobertores que se encontravam sobre mim e sentei-me sobre a cama. Espreguicei-me, apressadamente, e corri em direcção à porta. Nem me dei ao trabalho de ver como estava, pois tinha quase a certeza que era o Neji, regressando do seu treino matinal. Desde que tinha cometido a **loucura** de enfrentar o Pein sozinha, como o meu primo dizia, que ele passava sempre pela mansão, de modo a assegurar-se que não fazia outra parecida.

- Que nunca mais te passe uma coisa dessas, novamente, pela cabeça. Nem sabes como ficamos preocupados contigo. Essa é a razão porque nunca irás ser um ninja melhor do que eu. Pensas demasiado com o coração. – A sua voz era rude e pouco compreensiva.

- No dia em que amares perceberás que isto foi o acto mais racional que fiz em toda a minha vida.

Depois disso abraçou-me e nunca mais tocou no assunto.

Senti-me atormentada com a ideia de o Naruto se ir embora, tal como o Sasuke. Ainda me lembro do que sofreu a Sakura-chan quando soube que ele se tinha juntado ao Orochimaru. Será que me irá acontecer o mesmo? Será ele dominado e manipulado pela Kyuubi?

Outros problemas invadiam a minha cabeça, nomeadamente, a minha sensei, Kurenai. Como ela estava em licença de parto, eu e a minha time, o Kiba e o Shino, encontrávamos actualmente sem ninguém que a substitui-se. Normalmente, depois das aulas e dos treinos ninja, ia sempre visita-la. A sua barriga estava cada vez maior, de dia para dia. Conversávamos durante longas horas, cada uma desabafando sobre os seus problemas. Não fazia uma semana desde que tinha convidado, tanto a mim como ao Shikamaru, para que fossemos os padrinhos do seu filho com o Azuma. Ainda me lembro da sua cara quando aceitamos o pedido. A gravidez tinha-lhe trazido mais alegria e desejo de viver, assim como beleza.

Bateram novamente à porta, quebrando a minha desatenção. Por momentos pensei que poderia ser o Kiba, mas lembrei-me que o Akamaru tinha hoje uma consulta no veterinário.

Abri a porta e corei de imediato. O meu corpo ficou em segundos como congelado. Instintivamente levei as mãos ao peito. Direccionei os olhos para o chão para evitar o seu olhar azulado, pestanejando, repetidamente, rodando os indicadores, um sobre o outro.

- Naruto-kun…

Após ter dito o seu nome desmaiei. Desta vez, ele já estava preparado para tal e conseguiu agarrar-me antes de cair ao chão.

- Oy! Hinata!

Senti a forte expiração dele sobre o meu rosto, o chakra dos seus braços a agarrarem-me e as suas mãos a deslizarem sobre o meu cabelo azulado. Senti o seu corpo molhado aconchegando o meu corpo ao seu peito.

- Não estou sozinha. Nunca mais. Agora estás ao meu lado. Arigatô…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2, Diário da Hinata (Diário de uma adolescente ninja)

Aquilo que há muito esperava tinha, finalmente, acontecido.

Aos poucos, voltei a sentir controlo do meu corpo. Os sentidos voltaram, lentamente. Apesar de já estar acordada não ousei abrir os olhos. O medo que aquilo tudo fosse um sonho matava-me. Ouvia a chuva a bater por toda a mansão mais, intensamente, nas janelas. O vento imitava tal e qual uivos de lobos, causando agitação no espanta-espíritos, oferecido pelo Kiba-kun.

Fechei os punhos, apertando o lençol da cama e abri os olhos, dominada pela inquietação. Olhei para todo o lado na expectativa de o encontrar. De o rever.

A desilusão invadiu-me. As lágrimas formaram-se nos meus olhos, vidrando-os. O Neji tinha razão. Não passava de uma ninja falhada controlada pelo coração. Foi então que senti um intenso cheiro a rámen no meu cabelo. Agarrei-o com as mãos e encostei-o às vias respiratórias para comprovar. Evidenciei o odor que imanava dele assim como testemunhei uma certa humidade. Afinal não era um sonho. Pus-me a pensar onde afinal ele estaria. Talvez tivesse ido embora, farto de eu estar constantemente a desmaiar, sempre que o via. Enxuguei os olhos no antebraço e saí da cama num salto.

Iria ter com ele e dizer-lhe o quão feliz ele me fazia. Depois iria abraça-lo com toda a minha força e, por fim, iríamos sentir o chakra um do outro, através dos nossos lábios, assim que nos beijasse-mos.

Vesti-me, apressadamente, para perder o mínimo de tempo possível. Arrastei a porta para a esquerda e saí do quarto em direcção à sala, sempre a correr.

E ali estava ele. Junto à janela. Observando atentamente a chuva a cair.

- Naruto-kun…

Ele voltou-se e sorriu para mim. Corri na sua direcção e abracei-o, fortemente, envolvendo os braços sobre o seu pescoço.

- Hinata. Estás a sufocar-me.

Soltei-o de imediato e ele, compreendendo o meu embaraço, sorriu novamente. Direccionei o olhar para o chão, como normalmente costumava fazer. Ele, com o seu indicador levantou-me o queixo.

- Naruto-kun, eu amo-te! – Olhei-o fixamente nos olhos. – Eu desde que te conheci que soube que te amava. – Coloquei as mãos no peito. – E apenas te quero dizer que, mesmo que tu não gostes de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto de ti, eu nunca desistirei desta paixão. – A minha voz estava firme e segura, outrora tímida e gaguejada. – Eu …

Ele interrompeu-me tapando-me a boca com o dedo. Aproximou-se de mim e envolveu-me nos seus braços. O meu sistema nervoso ordenou-me que encosta-se a cabeça ao peito dele. O meu corpo estava, momentaneamente, menos tenso.

Tanto eu como ele não dissemos nada. Despiu o casaco e colocou-o sobre os meus ombros. O meu olhar fixou o dele e vice-versa. Começou a aproximar a sua boca da minha. Os nossos narizes tocaram-se levemente e finalmente quando nos íamos beijar, a porta da entrada abriu-se.

- Hinata! Naruto?

- Neji! – Exclama-mos em coro.

- Mas que raio é que se passa aqui? O Hiashi não vai gostar nada de saber o que se passa aqui.

Agarrou-me pelo braço e afastou-me do Naruto. Pedi que me largasse e que deixa-se voltar para junto do meu "amante".

- Afasta-te dele, Hinata! – Gritou. – Byakugan!

Sentia raiva do Neji por me estar a fazer aquilo. Não acreditava que iria lutar contra o Naruto só porque nos tinha apanhado quase a dar um beijo na boca.

- Hinata concentra-te! Este aqui não é o verdadeiro Naruto. Isso só aconteceu porque não andas a aperfeiçoar devidamente as técnicas Hyuuga. Às vezes penso que não merecedora do sangue que te corre nas veias. Analisei o fluxo de chakra do seu corpo e não corresponde ao do verdadeiro. Para além disso, ele não traz o colar que a Tsunade-sama lhe ofereceu.

Levei a mão ao peito, quer de choque quer de cólera. Quem era ele? Como ousara brincar com os meus sentimentos? Como tivera a coragem de usar o henge no jutsu para se disfarçar do Naruto? Quão longe teria ido ele se o Neji não o tivesse desmacarado?

As veias em torno dos meus olhos dilataram activando o meu kekkei genkai (Byakugan). Corri em direcção do falso Naruto.

- Juuken!

Bastava raspar nem que fosse um pouco com as pontas dos meus dedos, no seu corpo para danificar-lhe alguns dos seus órgãos internos. Mal lhe tocasse, a luta estaria terminada. Embora estivesse a dar o meu melhor, ele desviava-se sempre das minhas ofensivas.

O Neji começou também a tentar golpeá-lo. Os seus movimentos eram rápidos e ligeiros e, para além disso, precisos, tal como o meu pai lhe ensinara.

O impostor esquivava-se de todos os ataques, como se conhece-se as nossas técnicas e os nossos estilos de luta.

Aproveitei o facto de o Naruto ter feito um mortal, evitando, assim um dos ataques do Neji, para lhe aplicar um golpe. Ele encontrava-se distraído com o meu primo, subestimando a minha força. Concentrei o máximo de chakra que consegui nas palmas das mãos e atingi-o, violentamente, nas costas.

- Juuken!

Com a força do ataque diria que lhe tinha lesionado a coluna vertebral, o que iria influenciar a sua locomoção.

- Neji!

- Hai Hinata!

O inimigo estava no círculo de ataque (hakkle) permitindo ao Neji começar o ataque.

- Juukenhou Hakkle – Hyakunijuuhachi Shou!

Ni shou (2 golpes);

Yon Shou (4 golpes);

Hachi Shou (8 golpes);

Juuroku Shou (16 golpes);

Sanjuuni Shou (32 golpes);

Rokujuuyon Shou (64 golpes);

Hyakunijuuhachi Shou (128 golpes).

Dos 361 tenketsus que o inimigo tinha, apenas 233 estavam agora abertos. Isso dava-nos uma certa vantagem uma vez que paralisava, temporariamente, 128 pontos de chakra e feria os órgãos internos do oponente.

Uma nuvem de fumo branco apareceu no ar e vários pedaços de madeira caíram no chão.

- Kawarimi. – Pensei.

De seguida, uma kemuridama (bomba de fumo) foi libertada. A composição química da bomba fazia arder os meus olhos, impedindo-me de utilizar o Byakugan.

- Desculpa-me Hinata. Não queria que as coisas acontecessem desta maneira.

Foi então que me beijou. Tentei empurrar mas bloqueou-me os braços. Apenas sei que deixei de pensar e deixei-me levar pelo momento. Deslizou as suas mãos pelo meu rosto. Eu agarrava-o pelos seus loiros cabelos. Depois passei pelo seu pescoço, pelo seu peito e, por fim, pelos seus robustos braços, como se ele fosse uma ilha ainda por explorar. Após isso, ouvi os vidros da janela a quebrarem-se.

- Hinata! – O Neji gritava pelo meu nome na tentativa de me encontrar.

Não liguei aos seus apelos. Ignorei-o por completo.

Abri os olhos repentinamente. Já não sentia os meus lábios molhados e a excitação já não percorria com a mesma intensidade no meu corpo. Ele tinha, simplesmente, fugido. E consigo tinha levada parte de mim… Suspirei.

O fumo que pairava no ar ia desaparecendo aos poucos, à medida que grandes quantidades de chuva e de vento entravam pela janela partida.

Sentia-me perdida. Apenas sabia que poucos segundos tinham passado desde a sua fuga e que já sentia falta dos seus lábios.


End file.
